


Otter Boy (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky makes a terrible decision and the reader has to help him get through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otter Boy (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I have to credit The Best Friend for kind of ghostwriting this one, she gave me the idea for lumberjack otter and the half shave. I have no idea where any of this came from and honestly I wish I had more of an explanation than that lol

"I think I’m gonna shave,” Bucky muttered under his breath. He’d been running his hands over his face for the last fifteen minutes, a look of concentration on his face. His judgement could have been skewed by the fact that he’d only been awake for twenty minutes, but he was almost positive that the scruff on his face needed to go.  
“You’ll regret it,” you replied groggily, rolling over from your side of the bed and cuddling into his arms. He welcomed you naturally, his arms wrapping around you loosely as he continued to silently ponder his options. You rested your head on his chest and let out a yawn, your eyes still closed like you were going to go back to sleep.  
“Yesterday Nat said I looked like I had an otter on my face,” he said softly, his voice sounding almost hurt. You stifled a laugh and had to stop yourself from agreeing with her so as to spare your boyfriend’s feelings.  
“If you want to shave, then shave,” you said, “But I like the otter.” You reached up with one hand and pressed your palm against his cheek, rubbing the stubbly skin fondly before uttering, “What do you feed this thing?”  
“If you like the otter so much, you can take care of it,” Bucky chuckled, moving you off of his chest and lying on his side. You opened your eyes and decided to lie on your side as well, using your hands as a pillow as you stared at your troubled lover.  
“You don’t look like you have an otter on your face, Bucky,” you said.  
“Nat thinks so,” he replied, pulling the covers up to his chest.  
“Nat also thinks that Tony should pierce his ears and that Steve needs tattoos,” you said, “Just do whatever you want to do, otter boy.”  
Bucky sighed and rolled out of bed then searched for clothes to wear for the day. He pulled a red flannel and a black t-shirt out of the dresser and began to dress, not even realizing you’d been watching him and trying not to laugh. He pulled on a pair of jeans and quickly tugged his fingers through his hair before tying it in a low bun. When he heard you giggling from behind him, he turned, one eyebrow raised in confusion.  
“What now?” he asked.  
“Now you’re a lumberjack otter.”  
“Oh my god, Y/N.”  
“It’s a good look! Please keep the otter.”  
“I’m not having this discussion,” Bucky said as he walked over to your side of the bed. He leaned down and captured your lips in a lingering kiss before breaking away and smirking down at you.  
“I like otter kisses,” you said softly.  
“That’s it, I’m shaving,” Bucky replied, beginning to pull away.  
“No!” you shouted. You grabbed his arm before he could get any further away, pulling him back toward you. “Bucky, that’s animal abuse!”  
“You’re being ridiculous,” Bucky laughed, letting you pull him back. He used the opportunity to kiss you one last time before attempting another escape.  
“I’ll see you later today,” he said as he pulled away, “I love you, Y/N.”  
“I love you too, otter boy,” you replied as he walked out of the room. He waved off your comment and you laughed to yourself, fully satisfied with the amount of jabs you managed to get at him. You decided to get up as well, the shower calling your name.  
-  
You were in bed when Bucky came back into your room. You were snoring beneath the sheets, one of your feet hanging off the edge of the mattress. Bucky smiled and laughed under his breath, then removed his flannel and made his way to the bathroom.  
He stared at himself in the mirror for a while, turning his head at different angles to try and get a better look at the slowly forming beard on his face. Pretty soon he started to see it grow eyes and legs resembling that of an otter, and he made his decision.  
He picked up his electric razor and stared it down, his heart beat thumping progressively faster in his chest. This wasn’t even close to the scariest thing he’d ever done, yet somehow he couldn’t stop the adrenaline from rushing through his veins. He was going to do it, whether you liked his stubble or not. The sound of the razor buzzing filled the room. Bucky took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and began to shave.  
He had been so sure of himself when he started. The hair fell away and he felt a sense of relief, like he needed to see himself as a different person to help him move on from the past. He shaved half of his face, then realized he’d made a terrible mistake.  
Half of his face looked like that of a child’s. The clean shave made him look younger, but way too young for his liking. Dread washed over him as he realized this, and he dropped the razor onto the counter.  
“Y/N?” Bucky called out, unable to take his eyes off of his reflection. When you didn’t respond, he called again.  
“What?” you half yelled from the bed.  
“Doll, I need your help,” he yelled back.  
“What did you do?” you asked, sitting up and rubbing your eyes.  
Bucky paused before responding again. “You have to promise not to laugh,” he said.  
“Bucky, just tell me what you did,” you said as you stood from the bed and began walking toward the sound of his voice.  
“Y/N, you have to promise.”  
“Fine, I promise. Now what did you do, Bucky?”  
The bathroom door swung open and there he stood in all his shame. Half of him looked like himself, the other half a baby-faced teenager. You had to cover your mouth with both of your hands to stop yourself from laughing, the sight of him making you crack a smile almost instantly.  
“I fucked up,” he said timidly, hanging his head in shame.  
“Honey, it’s not that bad,” you said with a smile. You strode over to him and ran your fingers over the smooth skin of his face lovingly, the action helping to relieve his stress.  
“I killed the otter,” he said under his breath.  
“Yes, you killed the otter,” you laughed, “But it’ll grow back.”  
“Who knows how long that’ll take,” Bucky said, disappointment in his voice.  
“Hey, I think you look pretty handsome like this,” you said reassuringly.  
“Will you shave the rest of it?” he asked, “I don’t think I have the heart to do it anymore.”  
“Fine, but only because I feel bad for you,” you said, pushing him back into the bathroom and grabbing the razor off the counter. Bucky sat on the edge of the bathtub while you removed the remainder of his facial hair. His heart felt like it had sunk into his stomach when he looked at himself in the mirror again; not only because he missed his beard, but because he saw Sargent James Barnes from the 107th, not the Winter Soldier. All he was missing was the haircut.  
You wrapped your arms around him from behind, pressing the side of your face against his back. One of his hands covered one of yours as he stared at the man in the mirror. It was like being thrown back in time, but at least you were there to bring him back.  
“I don’t know how I feel about it now,” he said, his voice low.  
“Sleep on it,” you replied, moving away from him and grabbing his wrist to pull him away to bed. Once he was undressed and you were both under the covers he pulled you into his arms, his love for you having grown exponentially in just twenty minutes.  
“Thank you,” he muttered against your hair.  
“You’re welcome, otter killer.”


End file.
